Voodoo Doll
by LianaSpencer
Summary: Naru's eyes widened a fraction. Surely it must be pure coincidence that the lyrics of the song matched his situation perfectly.


Voodoo Doll

 **Hey! This is my first time publishing something on FanFiction. So, please tell me if you guys liked it or not, if there are any mistakes and if you guys liked my writing style or not.**

* * *

 _Thank God she's not playing music today!_ Naru thought. _At least I can have one day of peace and quiet. And not to mention those noisy idiots aren't here today either._

But once again Naru 'peace and quiet' was ruined. Because as soon as he thought this, he heard music coming from the other side of the door. He sighed, ever since Mai had found this band – 5 Seconds of Summer, she had been constantly playing their songs. He begrudgingly admitted that he also found some of their songs nice, not that he would ever say it out loud. But today, she was playing a new song (by the same band of course.)

 _I don't even like you,_

 _Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?_

 _And I don't understand what's happened,_

 _I keep saying things I never say._

Naru's eyes widened a fraction. Surely it must be a coincidence that the lyrics seemed to be matching his situation, because Naru sure as hell wasn't a person who could deal with emotions. But now a day's whenever he was around his brunet assistant he started feeling strange. His heart would start to beat faster even though he was not engaged in any sort of physical exercise. And he would tease her, without any reason. Well, that part was a lie; he teased her so that he could get her attention (which unbeknownst to him, he already had.)

 _I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,_

 _I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me._

He always felt her eyes watching him unconsciously, even when she was not around. To be honest, he sort missed her presence when she was not around. He missed the feel of the body when they were both crushed under the ceiling. Her body was so soft and fragile; he wondered how she had kept herself from breaking it before she met him, because it was obvious she was a magnet for troublesome things.

 _Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_

 _I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._

 _And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_

 _And I'm having trouble catching my breath._

He doubted Mai would stoop so low as to use a voodoo doll on him. But it could be considered a possibility that someone – probably one of those daft idiots whom he called his co-workers – must have. Because whenever Mai was near him, he wanted to hold her. Rub his thumb over her pink lips, touch her cinnamon hair. But then his mind would suddenly freeze. Had he really been thinking such things about Mai? God it was too troublesome.

 _I don't even see my friends no more,_

 _'Cause I keep hanging out with you._

 _I don't know how you kept me up all night,_

 _Or how I got this tattoo._

For Naru, his friend was his work. Honestly, he had no interest in talking about nonsensical things when he could gain more knowledge or complete his work. But recently, a major part of his time was spent on thinking about Mai. He had to figure out why he was paying so much attention to her. The way she talked back to him when he riled her up, the way her eyes fired up when she called him narcissist and when she flushes when he tells her – "I know I'm handsome but there is no need to stare at me."

The things he did for this girl! He went out of his way to keep her safe from all those blasted spirits who wanted to harm her. And he even went as far as to make her tea when she had experienced that maid's death.

 _Every time you're near me,_

 _Suddenly my heart begins to race._

 _Every time I leave,_

 _I don't know why my heart begins to break._

Well, it was a bit irritating for his body to react such a way just because Mai was near him. He also hated the feeling he got when he moved away from her. His heart ached – he didn't know why! He really had to do some research on his symptoms – whenever he moved away from her. But he couldn't keep himself from riling her up. She was far too interesting every time she found a different way to surprise him. Like the time when she made tea the way he liked without him even telling her about it. Maybe it was her animal instinct. Ah! He had not ordered for tea in half an hour.

As soon as the song finished, he called out:

"Mai! Tea!"

"Got it you Narcissistic jerk!"

Yup, she was far too much fun to not rile her up.

* * *

 **So…how was it? Good or Bad? Please review and tell me! ^_^**

 **Also, I would like to mention that Ghost Hunt does not belong to me and neither does the song Voodoo Doll.**


End file.
